


Coming Home

by LastOneOut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: AU, AU: Rey is a Skywalker, Arguing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I fixed it, Mentions of Rey and Kylo's Force Bond, Not in a positive light, Rey Skywalker, Rey is a Skywalker, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI, canon complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: “I waited for you.” She whispered, “I waited for so long but you never came back.”-A small drabble/re-write of parts of The Last Jedi, since I'm still salty about everything in that damn movie.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just pretend she's about to see Snoke 'cuz she got kidnapped or something, ok? Ok.

_“You know who they were. You’ve always known.”_

_Rey shook her head, fighting back the burning in her eyes. She pulled on the force around her, trying to block out Kylo Ren’s imposing presence as he pushed on their bond with cruel intent. But try as she might the images still flooded her head. A young, blonde man, smiling as he held her. A beautiful woman with fiery red hair tucking her into bed. An idyllic life that she had always dreamed of, though now she knew her hopeless longing was not for an impossible fantasy, but her mourning the life she’d once had._

_“Say it.” He growled, trying harder to break down her walls, and just as quickly the visions changed. The once lovely buildings burned. The woman dead. Fear and pain and terrified screams. The force itself crying out as her family, her friends were slaughtered around her. And somewhere the flash of a once kind young man, now twisted with rage, burning the life she once knew._

_She shook her head harder, looking away as tears finally slipped from her eyes. More visions. The same blonde man, now as lost and broken as her, taking her away. Promises of returning, empty as the desert sky she screamed to, begging him to return. To not leave her. A darkened hole in her heart, blocking out her past with an emptiness she soon forgot ever held anything at all._

_“He left you. He was a coward. Too scared of me, of what I could do. Of what you could do. He left you to suffer on some old rotted world so that he wouldn’t have to risk ruining your life too.”_

_He turned away, crossing his arms behind his back, his pressure on their bond letting up. “It’s better that way. If he had stuck around he might have had to kill you too-”_

_“Liar!” She growled, resisting the urge to wipe the self satisfied grin from his face._

_“You know it to be true, Rey. He didn’t love you, not really. Even now he turned you away, abandoning you all over again.”_

_She refused to answer, clamping her mouth shut. He turned back to her, something akin to pity in his eyes._

_“You still seek that belonging, Rey. I can offer it all to you and more. A place to belong. The strength to rise up against all that hurt you.”_

_“You have nothing I want.” She spat._

_“Fine. Be that way if you wish. Your foolish resistance will do nothing against Supreme Leader Snoke. He will make you see the truth.”_

_She moved to respond, but the doors had started to slide open, and so she steeled herself, silently praying that the force would be with her._

* * *

As Luke came back to himself he noticed two things. One, he was lying on the ground, and two he felt like he had been run over by the entire imperial fleet. He groaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head.

“Quite foolish, you are.” A voice said, and he turned to see Yoda looking down at him, the same mischievous glint in his eyes as the night before.

“You’re one to talk.” He shot back, giving up on standing and resting awkwardly against the rock before him, trying to remember how to breathe properly. “Remind me to never do that again.”

“Bigger problems you have, I think.” He said again, and Luke didn’t have to ask what he meant, Rey’s presence in the force was almost overpowering, her rage and confusion almost too much to take as it barrelled towards him at lightspeed.

“That’s a conversation I was hoping I wouldn’t have to have. At least not in this lifetime.” He mumbled, finally standing and shaking off his dirty robes. He almost laughed, turning back to Yoda, “I don’t suppose you have anything helpful to say?”

“Lie, you must not. The truth, she deserves to know.”

“I hate it when you’re right.” He mumbled, uselessly running a hand through his messy hair.

“Well I...” Luke started before realising he was again alone, Yoda’s ghost disappearing just as quickly as it had come.

“...I really hate it when he does that.”

* * *

Luke hardly made it back to his secluded hut before the unmistakable sound of a ship dropping out of lightspeed roared over his head. Rey’s presence stronger than ever, practically screaming at him through the force.

He sighed and briefly considered running. But the fantasy faded quickly.

“No more running.” He whispered to himself, opening the door to his hut. “Not anymore.”

By the time she made it up to him he was sitting at his small table, two cups of steaming tea before him. He didn’t flinch as she slammed the door open, nearly knocking it off of its new hinges.

“I just replaced that you know.” He said, giving her a weak smile.

“Start talking.” She snapped back, and he sighed.

“Would you like to sit dow-”

“NOW!” She shouted, slamming her staff against the metal door.

“I’ll tell you everything Rey, I promise,” He said, “Just please, come sit down.”

She practically shook with rage, and he worried that she might leave, but after a moment she sighed and nodded, dropping her staff. She sat forcefully, pointedly ignoring the tea and keeping her hands crossed against her chest.

“I should start by apologizing.” He said, not meeting her gaze, “Please believe me when I say, I never wanted this. Not in a million years.”

“You. Left. Me.” She snarled, the venom in her accusation cutting through him like a knife.

“Yes,” He said with a sigh, “I left you.”

That set her off, the force rippling around her like the ocean in a storm. She stood again, knocking her chair over and slamming her hands on the small table.

“You left me! Do you know what I went through because of you!? I lived alone, starving in that desert, fighting for my life every day! I had no one, not a single person in the galaxy on my side! No one to help me when I was hurt, when I was sick or scared! I stayed there suffering because you said you would come back! I waited for yo-!” Her voice broke suddenly, cutting off her rant. She took several, deep, shuddering breaths, turning away to hide the tears that flooded her eyes.

“I waited for you.” She whispered, and he nearly broke down at the pain in her voice, “I waited for so long but you never...you never came back.”

“Rey, I-”

“Why?” She asked, at last looking back at him, “Why did you leave me? Were you really so scared? Did you think I would turn against you?”

“I did it to protect you, Rey.” He said, “I knew that Snoke would stop at nothing to find you, if not to turn you to his side then to use you against me. I didn’t think you would be safe with me, I was too dangerous to be around, too easy to find.”

She scoffed then, and he had to agree, his old logic sounding foolish now. “I was wrong, Rey. I never should have left you alone.”

She shook her head, “Then why didn’t you come back?”

“I don’t know. I was scared. When I came here I thought maybe I could find an answer. Some way out of the mess Ben caused, the mess that I caused. But no matter how hard I tried I failed again and again. So I cut myself off from the force. I hid. I was convinced I would do more harm than good if I came back, that no one needed me.”

“Your sister needed you. Han, the Resistance, the whole Galaxy needed you!” She insisted, “I needed you.”

“I know that now.” He said, his voice heavy, “I wish I could go back, Rey. If I had known what I know now...I never would have left you.”

She sighed, and a weight seemed to lift from her shoulders, her anger fading from the force, leaving a calm sadness in its wake.

“You don’t have to forgive me, I don’t expect you to.” He said, “But I am sorry, Rey. I’m so sorry.”

The room was quiet for a long while, the only sound Rey’s broken breaths as she tried not to cry. Luke wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, to offer her some comfort, but he thought better of it, instead keeping his force presence calm and reassuring, hoping that it helped.

Eventually she spoke again, her voice raw and quiet. “I can’t forgive you. Not yet.”

The words hit him hard, but he nodded. He couldn’t be surprised. Simply having her here was more than he could have ever hoped for. He wouldn’t ask for more.

“But...” She said, “I don’t want to lose you again, either.”

Luke couldn’t fight the relieved smile that bloomed across his face. She offered him a small grin in return, before looking down at the chair behind her with an embarrassed sigh.

“Sorry. About the chair...and the table....and your door.” She said, eying the slightly twisted hinges, “...I can fix that.”

He let out a short laugh at that, reaching out through the force and setting the chair upright. “It’s alright, Rey. I've enjoyed having my belongings destroyed by someone nice for a change.”  
  
She smiled again at his words, and he returned it.

“Now,” he said, standing, “I’ll make some more tea. I imagine you have a lot of questions.”

 


End file.
